Christmas Time
by ChibiRaihaHK
Summary: Um.... Mostly Sorashi, but has a tiny tinge of other couples as well. Slight OOC ness... Please read and review... And Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1: Go Back To Her

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah... I know... For those of you who read my other fics, you all know how much of a desperate romantic I am. Ah well. Since it's Christmas season, I thought I should do a nice fic on it... Preferably of X/1999. It's Sorashi... Not that many of them out there (That is, compared to yaoi.) and I thought a nice one should be out for Christmas. Don't worry, no one will die. but enough said, or I'll give my story away. Kay. I'm done now... Wait, one more thing. I DON'T OWN THEM so DON'T SUE ME.  
  
Title: Christmas time.  
  
Rating: PG just in case I get carried away.  
Sorata Arisugawa groaned. He was bored, depressed, and currently sitting in his room in Mt. Koya. After the final battle, it seemed as though the monks of the shrine were putting more pressure on his already stressed out body.  
  
He sighed again. No doubt, both the Dragons of Heaven and Dragons of Earth had died in the fight (sans Kamui), but when Kamui had won the battle with Fuuma, they all had been given another chance to live, with the Chi no Ryu being cleansed of the soul once again, and the Ten no Ryu ready to welcome them to the bright side of life.  
  
Now, Nataku was living with Fuuma, Kamui, and Kotori (who had also come back), as well as going to school with them. Kakyou was working as a psychiatrist, using his power well, and was living in Tokyo. Said Tokyo was repaired after a year and half of hard work.  
  
Karen was still staying in Soapland. Not bad, since she loved her job. Yuuto went to his usual job, while Satsuki became a computer professor in CLAMP Campus. Seishirou works as a vet again, and because of Subaru this time as well. . He was happy with his job too.  
  
Kusanagi is working in the military. Yuzuriha and he had grown to be very close friends, who listened very well to each other.  
  
Seiichirou Aoki was so-so. His wife and children had not survived the Promised Day. he had been sad, but he could not mourn forever. He was now slowly, but surely, turning back to his gentle and happy old self.  
  
Much on the contrary to the remaining three Ryu. As much as they loved to stay in Tokyo with their friends, duty called, and Subaru, Sorata, and Arashi had to return to their respective shrines in Kyoto, Kouya, and Ise. No point in protesting.  
  
A soft knock on the door snapped Sorata out of his train of thoughts. "Yes?" He answered in a soft, calm voice.  
  
"Sorata."  
  
"Ah, Jikou-san. May I help you?" Sorata recognized the old priest in front of him.  
  
"Chuu-san wishes to see you."  
  
"Hai. Be there in a moment."  
  
Minutes later...  
  
"You wished to see me, Grandfather?" Sorata sat down after he gave the old stargazer a bow.  
  
"Yes. I would like to speak to you for a moment..." The old man gazed at the boy-no, MAN-that he had raised for the past fifteen years.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Sorata returned the gaze silently, with an air of curiosity.  
  
After a moment of silence, the elder quietly asked, "What happened to you, Sorata?"  
  
The latter was taken aback. "Grandfather? What do you mean?"  
  
"You have changed ever since you had returned from Tokyo. No," He held up his hand when the younger started to reply. "You HAVE changed. A great deal. You do not talk as much. You lost your cheerfulness. You lost your smile."  
  
"..."  
  
"Yes, you do smile at times, but it doesn't quite reach your eyes. On the contrary, one could see pain in it if he looks closely."  
  
"..."  
  
"Is it the girl?"  
  
"!" Sorata was startled.  
  
"Is it?" persisted the Stargazer.  
  
"..."  
  
The old man sighed. "I see. It is true then.  
  
"Grandfather..."  
  
"Go to Tokyo." Chuu said. "Your heart belongs to another, not here... Go and find her."  
  
"Grandfather!" Sorata was struck speechless.  
  
The Stargazer merely smiled at him. "I have a feeling that she'll be there. Go, my boy. Pursue your dreams... and your love."  
  
To be continued...  
A.N.: Like it? Hope you do. But anyway, please read and review. It would make a nice Christmas gift for me. 


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Call Home

Disclaimer: Yep, the second chapter of my fic. For those of you who are actually enjoying this fic, I am deeply, deeply honored... It's my first Christmas fanfic, and I tried to make it as nice and... ahem, sweet... I don't know if I am succeeding or not... But I hope I am... Blah I'm just rambling on... Okay, I'll stop, just one more thing: I don't own them.  
  
Title: Christmas Time  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Kami-sama...' Sorata stared at the busy city in front of his eyes. He had just gotten off the train from Osaka, and was now staring at the city of Tokyo in front of him.  
  
'Am I even ready for this...?' But he couldn't turn back now. Taking a deep breath, he started walking, going in search of a phone.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Karen-san! Aoki-san! You're here! So good to see you again!" Yuzuriha nearly ripped the door off the hinge from opening it so hard. The Dragons had agreed to gather and spend the time in the Imonoyama mansion for the Christmas season. Well, all except for Subaru, Sorata, and Arashi. They had no idea how to reach Sorata and Arashi, and Seishirou had gone all the way down to Kyoto to ask Subaru, but they didn't know how it will turn out. Waiting - it was nice to wait for old friends to show up. May everyone gather this year...  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yuzu-chan!" Karen and Aoki both took turns giving the sixteen- year old a hug.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!" Eight more voices could be heard behind Yuzuriha. Kakyou, Fuuma, Kotori, Kamui, Nataku, Yuuto, Satsuki, and Kusanagi... Faces that no one could forget... Seiichirou and Karen both smiled at the sight. It was hard to believe that they were once enemies... But let's not get into that now, shall we?  
  
"So, where is Seishirou-san and the others?" Karen asked after she warmed up by the fire. Aoki gave a nod that stated he was wondering the same thing.  
  
"Well... Seishirou went down to Kyoto to bring back Subaru, but..." Kusanagi started, then trailed off.  
  
"We don't exactly know how to contact Arashi and Sorata..." Yuuto finished for him. "We know Sorata is in Osaka in the Mt. Koya Shrine, but I'm not sure how to reach him... The monks there are REALLY protective about the boy. They won't even let us call him. And Arashi... well, we don't even know where Ise Isle IS, so we can't reach her..."  
  
"Yeah..." The others murmured their agreement.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ah well! Let's just hope that they can come! Moping around like this won't help at all!" Yuzuriha said, breaking the silence. "Yeah!" Karen agreed. "They wouldn't forget us! They just HAVE to come!" With that, the two ... koffhighkoff... women got up and literally DRAGGED the other Dragons into helping them cook dinner.  
  
"A phone, a phone... I need a phone!" Sorata was now on the brink of snapping. He had hunted the streets for over an hour, and yet, all the public phones were in use, and not one free could be found.  
  
"Damnit... This is just NOT my day." He muttered under his breath. That was when he saw her. The familiar long black hair, the violet eyes... The face he could not forget even in his dreams.  
  
Ara-chan...  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Hot chocolate anyone?" Kotori was passing the warm drinks around. Word had come from Seishirou that he and Subaru were coming back to Tokyo and would be there in two hours or so, so the gang was waiting for the two to arrive.  
  
"I'll have one." Kamui piped up. Nine "me too"s soon followed. Everyone started to talk about how the past year had been for them, when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Aoki ran over to the phone. "Yes?" "Ah, konbanwa, Aoki- san!" Seishirou's voice flowed out of the receiver. "Konbanwa to you too!" Aoki replied. He mouthed the word "Seishirou" at the curious stares of the other people a.k.a. Dragons, who gave a sort of silent "oh" and turned back to their conversation. Aoki went back to the phone.  
  
"Hey, I think me and Subaru are going to be there in half an hour or so. Traffic is really bad out here, and it's starting to snow, too." Seishirou sounded a bit exasperated. "Subaru already fell asleep."  
  
Aoki stifled a laugh. "No problem. Just take care, okay? The last thing we need is two people in the hospital for Christmas." "Sure. Tell the others that I'm sorry, will you?" "Sure. See you later!" Aoki hung up, and was just about to turn around when the phone rang again. Thinking it was Seishirou again, he picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes, Seishirou?" "Um. It's not Seishirou-san, Aoki-san." A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Sorata?!" Aoki's unusually loud voice caught the attention of the other Dragons, who had been in the middle of a game of poker. When they realized who had called, a stampede raced over to where Seiichirou Aoki stood, and stared at the phone he was holding.  
  
"Um, yeah, hi... Listen, I'm in Tokyo right now. the two of us will be heading over soon..." Sorata answered.  
  
"You're here in Tokyo?! When?! How?!" Aoki literally yelled into the phone. "Calm down... I know I haven't been able to talk to you guys for over a year, but no need to yell... Yes, I am here in Tokyo... I just got off the train an hour ago." The now eighteen year old answered the older man.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that. But this is great! You'll be here! Now everyone will be here. We finally reached you..." Aoki then realized what Sorata just said. "Hold on, what do you mean by 'the two of us'?"  
  
"I mean me and Ara-chan... We met an hour ago, and she's with me now... We'll be over pretty soon... uh oh, change ran out... Bye!" With that, Sorata hung up.  
  
"EHHHHHHH?!!" Aoki stared at the phone in his hand.  
  
"Well, what is it, Aoki-san?!" Fuuma persisted. "Yeah, and what do you mean the two of us?" This came from Kamui. "Is it Sorata-kun and Arashi- chan?" and this one came from Kotori. The rest of the group were staring expectantly at Aoki.  
  
"Um, hai, it seems that Sorata had met Arashi an hour or so ago, and the two of them are heading over..." Aoki stared at the phone for a minute longer, then put it back into its place. "Looks like all of us will be here for Christmas this year..."  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Er, I don't really have much to say... But will you all do me a favor? Pretty please? Okay, fine, I'm on my knees... Now? Okay. Um, can all of you review at least two chapters of this fic for me? A little boost and encouragement can do a writer (especially junior writers) a whole lot of good.  
  
Have a Merry Christmas, or if you don't celebrate it, then have a Happy Holiday and a Happy New year too. 


	3. Chapter 3: It's Been Two Years

Dislaimer/Summary: Okay, this is the third chapter of my story. It takes place during the previous chapter, when Sorata sees Arashi while hunting for a phone. I was originally going to put this in the second part, but it kinda stood as a chapter by itself. Ah well, it doesn't matter, does it? As long as our favorite non-yaoi couple is happy, I'd say it's perfectly fine. (Sorashi fans: YAY!) Well. Onward!  
  
Title: Christmas Time  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ara-chan?" Sorata stared at the raven-haired beauty about twenty meters or so from him. Without even him realizing it, his feet were moving over to his Arashi.  
  
"Ara-chan...?" He said when he reached her. She whirled around, surprised. When she saw him, she was shocked. But what happened next shocked Sorata even more.  
  
For she had hugged him very, very tightly, and said, "I missed you..."  
  
Sorata gaped at her. Was this the same Arashi he had seen a year and a half back? The icy demeanor was gone... or maybe it was there, but not at the moment... It didn't matter. Here was his Arashi, right in front of him, and he wasn't going to let her go. Sorata put his arms around the girl as well, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I missed you too..."  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
"Better now?" Sorata asked Arashi, handing her the warm canned coffee he had picked out of the vending machine. She nodded, then said a quiet "Arigato." "No prob." He said, while sitting down beside her. "So... What brought you all the way to Tokyo?" He asked. "... Just.. things..." Arashi trailed off. She had turned into an interesting shade of pink. Sorata thought she was embarrassed, but then again, it was cold, so he just put away the thought. "Do the others know that you are here?" "No... I just reached Tokyo today. I was going to head over to the mansion, but I didn't know if anyone would be there." She explained. "So what brings you back to Tokyo?" She asked.  
  
"Me?" Sorata was taken aback. "Er... Grandfather told me to come back. Said that my heart wasn't set in Mt. Koya. Which is true... Ever since I went back, the monks had given me nothing but stress. Grandfather set me free from that. I'm really grateful, I didn't want to stay in the shrine after I came back from Tokyo. I mean, Grandfather was still the best, but the other monks. They treated me like some kind of machine; they didn't care what I want, but only what they required me to do. It felt like someone was strangling me. I couldn't take it. had to get out and back to Tokyo." 'And you.' He silently added.  
  
"Well, what say you we head over to where the others are? I believe that they should all be together for Christmas..." Sorata looked at Arashi. "One thing. We don't know where they are." She replied. She seemed to be coming back to her old self again. 'That's my Ara-chan.' He thought with an inner smile. "I have a hunch that they'll be at the mansion. I'll call just to make sure. Kay?" He asked. She nodded her agreement. "Aight then. Let's go!" Sorata pulled her up from her sitting position, then led her over to where the public phone (finally) was free.  
  
  
  
A.N: I forgot to say I don't own them. But you knew that already, didn't you? Anyway, please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone's Here This Year

Disclaimer: Stupid computer is giving me a headache... Argh... Why must life always be like this when its looking up for me? Damn writer's block... I'm gonna take a blowtorch to it. Ah yes, and in this fic, Nataku is a male. Kapiche?  
  
P.S.: I do not own any of the X/1999 characters... so don't sue me, you'll get nothing except for a few cents.  
  
Title: Christmas Time  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So Sorata and Arashi are here in Tokyo right now?" Satsuki asked the wind master. Aoki nodded. "That's what he said on the phone... before his change ran out. He said he'd be heading over soon." He added. The adult Dragons just tried to absorb this news in... while the younger Dragons were busy in the other room playing Chinese Checkers (my favorite board game ^^).  
  
"So this means that everyone will gather this year for Christmas?" Yuzuriha asked, as she moved her green game piece over Fuuma's blue one. So far, she had been winning... but Fuuma and Kamui were closing in on her.  
  
"Yeah, at least, that's what Aoki-san said." Kamui said, trying to think up of a way to get his red piece over to the other triangle. "There!" He yelled out triumphantly, as he moved the marble over Fuuma, Nataku, and Yuzuriha's pieces. He carefully avoided jumping over Kotori's, however. Typical.  
  
"This is great though. We haven't seen them in what, over a year?" Yuzuriha said, cat ears popping out as she saw what Kamui had done. "Aw...Now I'm blocked."  
  
"A year and a half, to be exact." Nataku said, as he studied the board in front of him. Let's see... he could move this one over here... no, that won't work... Hmm... then how about this one... yeah, that will do the trick. He started to move his black piece. A knock on the door interrupted him, however. The teens rushed out of the room, knocking over the board while doing so.  
  
A stampede could be heard running down the hallway, as eleven people made their way toward the front door. Kamui was first to reach it. He yanked open the door.  
  
"Eh?" The "crowd" stared blankly at the pizza delivery boy outside the door. The said boy was looking at them expectantly. "Did anyone order pizza?" The door shut in the boy's face, as the Dragons grew annoyed at being excited for nothing.  
  
"Damn... What a time for a false alarm." Kusanagi complained, as he and the others headed back to the living room. The others murmured their agreement. Just then, they heard another knock on the door. Eleven pairs of eyes glared at the door, and Karen decided that she had enough. She walked over to the door and flung it open. "No, we didn't order pizza...Huh?" She stopped mid-sentence, as she recognized the two figures in front of her.  
  
"What pizza?" Sorata asked, as he stared curiously at his old friend. "Can we come in? It's freezing out here." He said, rubbing his hands together for warmth.  
  
"Sorata! Arashi!" Karen squealed with delight, as she hugged the two younger kids. The others had poked their head around the living room door by then, and another squeal joined the first as Yuzuriha ran over to the three. "You're here! You're finally here!"  
  
"...And so I called to let you know that the two of us were here in Tokyo. You know the rest." Sorata finished, as he downed the last of his hot chocolate. "Though I didn't expect to be mistaken as a pizza delivery boy when I came here." He smirked, recalling the event that had happened a few minutes ago.  
  
"Argh, don't remind me. That boy was so annoying!" Satsuki said from her spot next to Yuuto. Yuuto just smiled and put his arm around her.  
  
"So all we have to do is wait for Seishirou-san and Subaru-san?" Sorata asked Kakyou. Arashi gave a look that asked the same thing. Kakyou nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they said they would be here soon... Should be here by now..." "We are." A new voice cut in. Seishirou grinned as he entered the room. "Sorry, traffic was slow." "Yeah, that and the car had almost slipped on the road." Subaru said, as he joined the others. "Nice to see you guys..." The two newcomers then noticed the other two "shrine kids" (well, that's what I refer to Subaru, Yuzuriha, Sorata, and Arashi as). "Sorata-kun! Arashi-san! You're here!" Seishirou said, as he stared surprised at them. Subaru was the suit.  
  
"Yep. Nice to see you too." Sorata said cheerfully, and Arashi sent a slight smile at them to say the same, being the silent princess she was. Everyone was smiling. Finally, finally, they were all here.  
  
A.N.: So how are you liking it so far? Don't forget to review! 


	5. Chapter 5: Drawing Straws and Rooms

Disclaimer: Fifth chapter... I must finish this fic... must finish... Oh, and I don't own them.  
  
Title: Christmas Time  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"...So nothing really exciting happened during the last two years for me." Sorata said, finishing his short story of how the last to years had been for him. The others had all finished their stories as well, and several of the younger Dragons were yawning, as it was the first day of Christmas break from school, and they had a lot of sleep to catch up to. Arashi and Sorata were no exception.  
  
"I think we should turn in..." Kakyou said, noticing the sleepy looks on the teens' faces.  
  
"I second the thought." replied Aoki. Everyone else nodded their agreement and started to get up from their seats. They all walked toward the hall, where their respective bags were.  
  
"Do we sleep in our old rooms?" Yuzuriha asked, while dragging up her luggage. Subaru reached over and took the load for her. She smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Imonoyama-san said earlier today that the rooms had been freshly painted, so only seven rooms are available. I think two in six rooms and three in the last one should cut it." Satsuki said, while taking her suitcase out from a pile of luggage.  
  
"Okay then, So whose staying in which room?" Yuuto asked.  
  
"I dunno... Oh wait, we left those cups back there. Sorata, Arashi, would you two be a dear and put those away for us?" Karen asked the two teens, who gave her a weird look, but complied.  
  
As soon as the two left, Karen turned back to the questioning stares of the other Dragons and Kotori. "Those two are going to share a room, and we're going to help them." She declared. "End of story."  
  
"Um, yeah, but... How are we going to do that, Karen-san?" Nataku asked.  
  
"Yeah, if we so much as TRY to do something like that, Arashi would be after our heads with the sword she carries so conveniently with her." Kamui said.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as they pictured an angry Arashi after them, trying to hack their heads off.  
  
"That's why we are going to use the method that no one on this planet can go up against." Karen said, proud that she thought of this brilliant plan.  
  
"And that is..." Everyone held their breath to hear what the Soapland hostess had to say.  
  
"...DRAWING STRAWS!!!" Everyone facefaulted at this. But to make matters worse...  
  
"I'm in!" Yuzuriha cried out happily. The others looked at the two women with horrified expressions as the two began to use the ever-so-terrifying nag-ad-beg attack on them.  
  
Needless to say, everyone just HAD to comply.  
  
Few Minutes Later...  
  
"Kay, the mugs are in the dishwasher." Sorata said as he and Arashi headed back to where the others were.  
  
"Oh good! Just in time! Here." Yuzuriha handed a cap with little slips of paper in them to Sorata. "Draw."  
  
"Huh?" Sorata looked at the cap, then back at Yuzuriha with a confused loook on his face.  
  
"No peeking." Subaru said, covering Sorata's eyes. The monk drew.  
  
"Don't look at it yet." Subaru said, keeping his hand still over the kansai boy's eyes. Yuzuriha moved over to Arashi.  
  
"Your turn." Arashi drew, but not before Karen came up and covered her eyes as well. "You can't look at it right now."  
  
While Karen was saying that, Yuzuriha quickly switched the caps with Satsuki so that other slips of paper (The first one had the same number on every single one of them) were in the cap that she was now holding. Satsuki quickly hid the first headwear. Subaru and Karen bith took their hands off Sorata and Arashi's eyes.  
  
"Kay, Aoki-san, this time it's your turn to draw." And so this went on, until...  
  
"All right, now everyone open their slips of paper!" Karen commanded cheerfully.  
  
Sorata opened his tag. "Room four." He read. Arashi opened hers.  
  
"Room four. I have to share a room with HIM?!" She asked, horrified.  
  
"Seems that way." Subaru said as he opened his paper up (God, only Subaru can do that while keeping a straight face). "Room 7."  
  
"Same here." Seishirou said. Nataku nodded, saying he had room 7 as well.  
  
In the end, the planning was something like this: 1)Room One- Kotori, Yuzuriha 2)Room Two- Kamui, Aoki 3)Room Three- Fuuma, Yuuto 4)Room Four- Sorata, Arashi 5)Room Five- Kakyou, Kusanagi 6)Room Six- Karen, Satsuki 7)Room Seven- Subaru, Nataku, Seishirou  
  
Now, if it had been the old days, Sorata would have been jumping with joy right now, and Arashi smacking him. However, that was over a year ago. The two had matured (well, I guess as much as they possibly can, judging from their personalities....-.-...), so now, they merely shot weary looks at each other as the others (most of them giggling uncontrollably or suppressing snickers) and proceeded to climb the staircase to their assigned rooms.  
  
The other people followed suit, each with a satisfied grin on his or her face.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A.N.: Sorry for all that OOCness... but I couldn't help myself. But don't you think some parts would actually fit the characters well? Reviews are welcome!  
  
Hinoto: Hey wait, how come me and Kanoe are left out in this story? Even Kakyou is alive!  
  
ChibiRaihaHK: Cuz you and Kanoe gave them nothing but depression throughout the whole series. I promised my readers that I would make this happy!  
  
Kanoe: We could be happy too! *starts doing a happy dance* See?  
  
ChibiRaihaHK: *sweatdrop* That's not happy, that's horror. 


	6. Chapter 6: Of Breakfast and Trees

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Them. So. Don't. Sue. Me.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Oi, you two, get up! It's breakfast time!" Yuuto said, knocking on the door of room 4. He poked his head in. "Damn, what are you doing, still sleeping? There wasn't any funny business going on last night, was there? Hehehe-- ACK!"  
  
Yuuto's smart comment was silenced when two pillows flew his way and hit their target.  
  
"Can't you wake us up in a more peaceful way in the morning!?" Sorata yelled form his spot on the floor, scowl on his face.  
  
"Some of us have a hard time with finals and don't get much sleep, you know." Arashi said from the bed. "I intend to sleep a bit more. Go away!"  
  
"That goes double for me." Sorata said, snuggling back under his covers.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're getting up, or else you'll miss Kotori-san's cooking. Then both Fuuma and Kamui are going to have your heads." Aoki said, popping in. "You don't want that to happen now, do you?"  
  
"But Aoki-san, it's only seven in the morning! We slept at three!" Sorata whined from under the blanket.  
  
Aoki grinned at Kusanagi (Who just appeared), who smiled at the two teens. Then the two men started to drag the teens from bed and floor, blanket and all, kicking and screaming. Yuuto snickered and followed.  
  
Downstairs....  
  
It seemed as though Sorata and Arashi weren't the only ones who had been dragged from their sleep. Except for Kotori, Yuzuriha, Yuuto, Aoki, and Kusanagi, everyone had to share the misfortune of being hauled from bed.  
  
"Yeah, what happened to 'Kamui and Fuuma will have your heads'?" Sorata asked, clearly very sleepy. He rubbed his eyes with his dark blue pajamas sleeve.  
  
'He looks quite cute in those pajamas.' Arashi noted, with a surprise.  
  
Karen noticed Arashi looking at Sorata. She smiled, then proceeded to wake Subaru up (Who had fallen asleep in the dining table chair).  
  
"Hey don't look at us. We came down because Kusa-kun threatened us that if we didn't get up, Kotori will have to do all the cooking. When we came down, the cooking was done and everything." Kamui said, on the brink of nodding off.  
  
"Good morning minna-san!" Yuzuriha said cheerfully, entering the room. She was greeted with several glares from those that had managed to stay awake. A huge sweatdrop rolled down her head.  
  
"Ehehe... I'll take that as a yes." She said, setting down the steaming udon on the table. Kusanagi followed her, setting down chopsticks in front of everyone. Fuuma sighed.  
  
"Well, food's arrived, so we can't go back to sleep now. Wake up everyone!" He lightly slapped Kamui in the face. "Wake up!"  
  
  
  
The noodles, on one hand, were pretty good. Kotori beamed when everyone complimented her on it. "Arigato! I tried to make it as good as possible."  
  
"It's great." Kamui said, from across the table.  
  
Everyone was now in a much relaxed mood. The scene was quite peaceful, and happy, with humor here and there. It was pretty cute, seeing everyone in pajamas. It was a homely scene.  
  
  
  
"Well, if we're done with breakfast, then shall we?" Aoki asked.  
  
"Shall we what?" Sorata asked from clearing the table with Arashi, Fuuma, and Kotori.  
  
"Decorate the tree." Yuzuriha said.  
  
"Er, do we even HAVE a tree in the mansion?" Kamui asked.  
  
Tiny sweatdrops popped behind Seiichirou. "Uh oh. I forgot about getting a tree." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no. That won't do." Karen said, taking Aoki's arm. "It's settled then. The boys are going today to find a tree for us! And they're going to find it and not buy it, either!"  
  
"WE ARE!?" Ten shouts could be heard in the room. The girls (Save Arashi) gave innocent smiles. The Ise shrine priestess just looked on.  
  
"But what about you? What are you going to do alone in the mansion?" Nataku asked.  
  
"Oh, we're going to go shopping. So when are you going to go?" Satsuki asked.  
  
"God...." Ten sighs could be heard, as the male Dragons trudged upstirs to dress in something warm.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A.N. I'm trying people! I really am! AND I am having a hard time keeping Hinoto and Kanoe off my back... *to the two dramseers* Will you leave me alone!?  
  
Koff.... anyway. I heard this question a friend of mine answered the other day. "Who do you think is the best non-yaoi couple in X? Besides Sorata and Arashi." "Erm, tough question. Well... How about Yuzuriha and Subaru?"  
  
What do you think? Please review and answer! It will be greatly welcomed! 


	7. Chapter 7: At The Coffee Shop

Author's Note: Okay, I know that I haven't updated in the longest while and that I deserve to be burnt to crisp with flames because of that.... But I was in my first year of high school when I wrote that and then I had my very first finals and summer school and moving to a different county and school and midterms and all that...and... oh, I think I'll stop. If I make you wait any longer, I think my death would be even more painful than it already is in store for me...  
  
Disclaimer: Same for all the disclaimers ever written for every fanfic... I don't own them T-T.  
  
Title: Christmas Time  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"So... How are we supposed to find a tree in Tokyo?" Kamui asked, while hugging himself to keep himself warm. The Dragons (well, the men, anyway) were gathered in a coffee shop near school to plan where to get the Christmas tree for the mansion.  
  
"There are various tree farms around here, Kamui." Fuuma said, patting his friend's back.  
  
"True. The question is, which one are we going to go to in order to get the tree?" Seishirou inquired. (That was a lot of "to's"... ah well. Don't matter)  
  
"I'm thinking the one in Shibuya would be nice. I've been there before with my sister, and they always had a great selection. All our Christmas trees were bought from that farm." Subaru said, sipping his mocha coffee. He'd said it quite calmly... which probably would have been a big feat for him. After '99, he'd finally learned how precious his friends were and that though one should never forget the dead, he always must move on with his life, not back off and live in only memories and hate.  
  
Seishirou put a comforting hand around Subaru's shoulders. If one did not know him well, they would never have seen the glint of regret and infinite apology in his eyes (yes, eyes. Both eyes. Who says that when the Dragons came back to life and so did Kotori, some of the other Dragons can't get a bit more? ^-^v)  
  
"I've been there when I was little too. And I have to agree with Subaru- san; they do have a great selection of trees there every year." Yuuto fiddled with the rim of his mug. "I always thought the trees there were pretty when I was a boy. Haven't been there in a long while though. Would be nice to see how it is now.changed or not." The underlying message of 'what may have come to happen' was hanging in the air. Yuuto cast an apologetic look to everyone. "Gomen nasai, minna. I shouldn't have made the mood so down."  
  
"Nah, it's okay." Sorata gave a grin. "We were all thinking the same stuff, anyway. It doesn't really matter whether anyone brings up the subject or not."  
  
"No, it doesn't." Seiichirou agreed. "The idea would have popped up sometime, whether it be here and now or not here and not now. It doesn't matter, because we're all alive. And that's enough, I guess. We have another shot at life. Tokyo's almost back to the way it was. I'm just grateful the fourteen-no wait, fifteen, that is- of us have another chance. Not everyone could come back to us, but at least we all have each other, past animosities forgotten."  
  
"Yes, it's great to actually see the members of the Chi No Ryu without fighting to death, or at least certain injury. No more hospital bills. No more shots. No more surgeries. Yay!" Sorata's bouncy attitude instantly cheered everyone up.  
  
"Eh, now that we're done with our coffee, and we're done with the conversation, I think we should head to this tree farm in Shibuya. If Subaru-san and Yuuto-san think it's that great, I REALLY want to see it." Kakyou laughed.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean, Kakyou-san?" Subaru gave Kakyou a frown, but one can clearly see the merriment in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Well, shall we get going?"  
  
After the Dragons got out of the coffee shop (Seishirou, Yuuto, and Aoki got into a battle because they were deciding who would pay for the bill-as they were one of the only ones who made money and had jobs- but this was all settled when Subaru silently paid the frightened cashier while the other three of the "worker elite" were arguing), the Dragons all piled into cars and headed for the Shibuya Christmas Tree Farm.  
  
******  
  
While the boys were talking in a coffee shop next to the CLAMP School Campus, the girls were also in a coffee shop chatting, though this coffee shop was located in the food court of the mall. Various bags were next to the table, each filled with cute outfits and gifts wrapped in bright wrapping paper.  
  
"I'm so happy we can all come shopping together!" Yuzuriha said happily, while eating a Hagen Daaz Cookie Dough Ice Cream (Don't ask me how she can eat ice cream in the middle of winter. I've actually seen people eat ice cream in the streets with short sleeves on in the middle of February).  
  
"It's a first, isn't it?" Karen agreed. "I looked forward to shopping with all the girls."  
  
"You mean you never shopped together before?" Satsuki asked. She was the only Chi No Ryu in the group, but she though all the others had gone shopping together at least once.  
  
Arashi shook her head. "We never went shopping together. None of us had time- either Yuzu-chan and I were in school or Karen-san was working." She carefully avoided talking about The Subject. If Satsuki noticed, she didn't say anything. Wise.  
  
"And I was REALLY looking forward to this year, because everyone was gathering. Now we really can have fun!"  
  
"You sound as if you barely go to the mall all year." Satsuki teased.  
  
"Ehehe.^^;;;"  
  
"Nevertheless, it's been a while since we've seen each other. We should have all the fun we can today. Especially since the boys aren't here" Karen pointed out.  
  
"Why not the boys?"  
  
"One: They're getting us a tree; Two: We can't talk about girl subjects -namely THEM-in front of those men; and Three: they WILL be joining us next time to carry our bags or us." Karen had a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I like the sound of that.but I don't think the men will be too thrilled about it." Kotori smiled.  
  
"Well, they're men. It's their job to hold the luggage for us." Karen pointed out. Yuzuriha smiled when she heard Karen point out the idea of men carrying luggage, for some reason.  
  
"Yeah, just because they're men doesn't mean they can weasel out with the glory of shopping." Satsuki was beginning to get more and more into the subject.  
  
"I should imagine you make sure Yuuto-kun carry all the bags for you, hmm, Satsuki-chan?" Kotori teased.  
  
"Of course! He carries everything - from the grocery bags to the overnight bags I take to sleepovers. E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G."  
  
"Hmm.How about you, Karen-san? Does Aoki-san carry everything for you, too?"  
  
"Well, we do our fair share, but yes, he does carry most of the bags and/or luggage. I believe your brother and Kamui-chan do everything, though?"  
  
"That's the thing. They refuse to let me work. And I'm perfectly fine, too, with doing my share."  
  
"They just love you that much. You should understand."  
  
"True."  
  
"While we're on the subject." Satsuki turned her eyes to Yuzuriha. The latter gulped nervously.  
  
"I wonder, when will Yuzuriha ever get a boyfriend?" Satsuki said. Yuzuriha turned red.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would."  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
"Come on, it's gonna come out sooner or later. And you realize we can help you out with this."  
  
"But it's so embarrassing."  
  
"What? What is it?" Karen and Kotori, naturally, were enthusiastic. Arashi didn't say anything, but the smile she was giving told Yuzuriha she had her attention.  
  
"." Yuzuriha had turned beet red. It seemed as though she was trying to make herself look invisible. Of course, this didn't work, and Satsuki took up for her.  
  
"She has a crush on one of the older men."  
  
"Oh, who?"  
  
"He's..."  
  
TBC....  
  
A.N. 2: WAHAHAHA! Cliffie~! I love the feeling. Well, I can tell you it's not Kusanagi (I'm sorry, I know they make a cute couple and everything and I totally agree, but the couple in my head just made a better match. I doubt many people like it, though. T-T I feel so alone.). I made minor alterations in my previous chapters. If you find the small changes, you'll see who the mystery boy is going to be. Hehehe..... 


	8. Chapter 8: Of Tables and Cigarettes

Author's Note: I think this is the eighth chapter...and I'm aiming to get this done as fast as I can. Anyway, so did you guess the coupling? I hinted at it twice, if you counted. ^-^ Have fun reading~!  
  
Disclaimer: Standards disclaimers apply....I do not own any of the cute bishounen nor the bishoujo of CLAMP. And I thank daily that I do not own Kanoe or Hinoto.  
  
Title: Christmas Time  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Who would the lucky boy be?" Karen asked. Who would have thought the cute Nekoi Yuzuriha would have a crush? And since she was the youngest of the Ryu, it was quite obvious she had a crush on an older boy. Or man.  
  
"It's...um...uh..." Yuzuriha went from beet red to turning into a tomato.  
  
"Initials with S.S." Satsuki helped out.  
  
"Double S's?" Karen raised her eyebrows. That cut the choices pretty narrow. It would either be Sakurazuka Seishirou or...  
  
"Sumeragi Subaru, thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan?" Karen chose between the two.  
  
Yuzuriha put her head down on the table, signifying that Karen had hit a home run.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"IzsSmbrsig." Yuzuriha mumbled into the table.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"She said 'It's so embarassing'." Satsuki helped out. "And I repeatedly tell her, it isn't."  
  
"Why would it be so embarassing?" Arashi asked Yuzuriha.  
  
"Well, he and Seishirou-san already have a... history... and besides, I'm too young for him." The young girl finally lifted her head from the table and answered Arashi's question.  
  
"Hmm... to tell you the truth, I would say that you have a big rival when it comes to Seishirou-san, but for the second question, I doubt love has boundaries." Kotori pointed out.  
  
"But he has ...uh, preferences... and besides, why would he be interested in me?"  
  
"Now, that I can answer, as I am expert in this. First of all, he may be bisexual - that means you have a shot - and second of all, you're quite an attractive girl, Yuzu-chan, and I tell you again, you have a good chance with him." Karen supplied the youngest.  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"...I dunno..." Yuzuriha buried her head again.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I tried to twice before, but both times I got tongue-tied and messed it up. I don't know if I can do it..."  
  
"Okay, don't hate me for saying this, Yuzuriha, but you HAVE to tell him. Otherwise, you're going to mess up whatever chance you have with him. The worst he can say is no; he's too nice to laugh at you. You know that." Satsuki pushed.  
  
"...How much chance do I have with him...?"  
  
"I'd say about 50:50. I won't lie to you, but I'm thinking it's not too bad a chance. Try, at least, before I force you to.-_-++++"  
  
"Thanks a lot..."  
  
It seemed as though the two youngest members of the group of Dragons had managed to build a friendship over the two-year period. It helped to be the same age at times.  
  
Karen smiled as Yuzuriha tried to convince herself that she had a pretty good chance with the young Sumeragi. The age difference wan't all that bad... it was only a 5 and half year gap. There were people she knew who married even though they were over ten years apart, and were still able to keep happy.  
  
Young love. How cute... She loved to play matchmaker-slash-cupid with the youngsters. Speaking of which, the Inugami priestess and Sumeragi prince weren't the only ones she should be helping. There was still a certain monk and priestess left to tie together...  
  
She grinned at Arashi. Arashi smiled back. Karen wondered how she would convince this girl that she had a shot at happiness with the genki Seal.  
  
******  
  
"Subaru-kun, hold up for a minute." Seishirou called out to Subaru. The Sumeragi turned towards him.  
  
"What is it, Seishirou-san?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to stop for a cigarette." The Sakurazukamori pulled out a packet from his shirt pocket. Subaru frowned at the pack. He'd quit a year ago.  
  
"Ugh. Why do you still smoke? I quit last year. I'm sure that it doesn't do any more than temporarily calm a person's nerve and steadily kill the person's body at the same time. I can't believe I used to smoke..."  
  
"Habit, I guess. Want one?" Seishirou smiled, and handed a stick out to the younger man.  
  
"...--;;;;"  
  
"One won't kill you in an instant, you know."  
  
"You're trying to tempt me."  
  
Seishirou shrugged. "I was the messenger of destruction for thirty years. I can't help but lead innocents into the evil path. So want it or not?"  
  
Subaru frowned, but he took the stick anyway. After lighting it, he made another face. Obviously, he was not happy with the taste nor the fact that he was smoking after quitting. He seemed comfortable with the fact that he wasn't attracted to the nicotine anymore, though.  
  
"So you don't like it, I gather."  
  
"No."  
  
"That's a good thing, then. You needn't worry about lung cancer."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"You're worried?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"..."  
  
He wasn't trying to anger him. He knew Subaru knew that as well. However, he did want to find something out.  
  
"Subaru-kun."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
That was it. Blunt, but direct. Subaru looked taken aback (Seishirou didn't blame the onmyouji, he never asked things like these. And he didn't plan to in the future, either. Just this once.) at the sudden question, and he stared at Seishirou. What was he supposed to say?  
  
"..."  
  
"I didn't expect you to answer. Because the truth is, you've already moved on, starting two years back."  
  
"I did not!" Subaru said indignantly. Why was Seishirou being so blunt all of the sudden?  
  
"Then say you love me."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm not saying you didn't love me before, Subaru-kun. And I'm quite sure that you still love me now, as a friend at least. But I know that when I had died, you were forced to move on with your life, because it was either that or killing yourself, and doing that would have brought your sister's fury down upon you. The dead know all," He paused to wink, then resumed. "And since I know all, I know that in you, a new type of flower is budding. Now, I'm not one to use sappy words or even worse, write poetry, but I'm being blunt with the subject at hand simply because there is no other way around it. Now answer, am I being wrong when I say that your heart is being divided into two parts, with one side rapidly gaining more space?"  
  
"...I...don't know..." Subaru managed out. Seishirou was being so painfully blunt about the matter, but he was right; there was no other way around the subject. He had to be honest, for both his and Seishirou's sake.  
  
"Well, do you know WHO you're heart's leading you to go to?"  
  
"..." Subaru stared at the older man.  
  
"I take that as a 'no' and an 'I don't understand'. Let me rephrase the question. Are you even sure of WHO the other person is? Other than me?"  
  
"No."  
  
'Kami-sama, he's so dense at times! --;;;;;' "Then at least, you feel your emotions toward me have...cooled off, so to speak...a bit."  
  
"I...guess so."  
  
"Good, we're getting somewhere."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to be dishonest to yourself. I hurt you way too much and practically took everything you had; I care about you too much to allow you to do that. Even if it means I lose. And besides, if you are unhappy, your sister will have my head."  
  
Though this was a serious conversation, Subaru couldn't help but laugh at the idea. "She would, wouldn't she?"  
  
"Absolutely. And then I'll have to listen to her rambling for the rest of eternity. Now I don't know about you, but as I much as I love dear Hokuto- chan, I plan to take a long break when I'm six-feet under. I adamantly refuse to be yelled at continuously because I let her little otouto-chan be dishonest to himself. Now help me out here; no more lying to yourself, okay?"  
  
Subaru gave a weak smile, and nodded.  
  
"That's a good boy. Now let's go find that tree. If we don't, the girls will be the ones after our heads." Seishirou threw out his cigarette as he started walking again. Subaru ground out his own cigarette and followed.  
  
"...Seishirou-san."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me. It was to save both my life and death."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Seishirou-san."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Did you ever love me? At least tell me that."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...I did... I do. And because I do, I'm forcing you to take this path."  
  
"...We can still be friends, right? Even if I follow your advice?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You promise."  
  
"Hai, hai. I promise. And this time, I won't break it."  
  
"You know I forgave you for that."  
  
"That I do."  
  
"We're friends?"  
  
"More. But not over the line of friendship, mind you."  
  
"How can I forget?"  
  
This conversation lasted for another hour or so. While they were talking, Seishirou felt both sad and happy. It was definitely painful to force Subaru to go to another, but it was an equally happy thought to be able to keep the promise he made a long time ago to one who was no longer here. The hurt will heal in time. But he'd have the joy of seeing Subaru finally free from pain. That is, if he didn't die of lung cancer beforehand.  
  
He had to quit smoking.  
  
TBC....  
  
A.N. 2: I know! I know! Strange, weird coupling! But what can I say? I can't shake off the thought of Yuzuriha and Subaru together! They seem so cute together... T-T I'm a weird kid. No flames please... but reviews are welcome... BTW, I'll be back to Sorashi next chapter. There probably will be another Subaru/Yuzuriha chapter or two in the future, but when that will be, I'm not sure. (Subaru/ Yuzuriha= Suzuriha? Yubaru? Subariha? Augh!!!! Weird name... it doesn't sound right...) 


	9. I'm SORRY!

A/N: I'm sorry, but I most likely will be abandoning this fic. I know, I know. flame me all you want. T^T  
  
STILL! There is a good chance that this story will continue. My younger brother, who is actually more responsible for writing this fic than I am, will probably continue this if he ever finds himself with enough time on his hands. I'm not sure how he's gonna twist this around, but believe me, he's gonna do a much better job than I. Especially since he has more experience in writing -be it Korean stuff, but still - and he doesn't like the fact that there are a helluva lot of fics that are being discontinued. So. even if it is sporadic, I believe my brother WILL finish this fic.  
  
Please. do enjoy his writings. more than mine. he is, after all, the one that did most of the writing. I only posted them up after connecting all the ideas into a decent lengthed chapter. ^__^;;;;  
  
Once again, I am really sorry everyone.. T^T  
  
Gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomeng omengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengo mengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengom engomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengome ngomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomeng omengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengo mengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengom engomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengome ngomengomengomenGomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomeng omengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengo mengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengom engomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengome ngomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomeng omengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengo mengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengom engomengomengomengomengomenGomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengome ngomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomeng omengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengo mengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengom engomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengome ngomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomeng omengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengo mengomengomengomengomengomengomengomenGomengomengomengomengomengomengomengom engomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengome ngomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomeng omengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengo mengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengom engomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengome ngomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomeng omengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
